My Snake Charmer
by Jessie5891
Summary: Being a complete outcast can be difficult, especially for an orphan born with different coloured eyes. But you know what's more difficult? Being transported to another world. Story published on Wattpad (Marik x reader) warning: strong language & violence
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC.

Chapter One

"ROSABELLA, GET BACK HERE!"

Okay first of all in my defence: I was minding my own business...yeah that sounded a lot better in my head and not like total bullshit.

Well to start off, I'm Rosabella as you probably already know from Sister Mary screaming out. What's happening right now is the result of my handy work AKA shove said Sister into the lake while her back was turned. What? I know it's childish but come on! It's what she gets for doubling my chores.

So yeah now Mary looks like one Hell of a pissed off drenched rat, and shit! she's coming right this way!

I quickly make my way towards the old orphanage with the she-devil at my heels.

"Rosabella! Stay pu-"

"Yeah not gonna happen!"

Granted I'm sixteen and should be able to hold my ground against an adult by now but stand up to Sister Mary? That's just a BIG NOPE right there, and you're probably thinking: she can't be that bad. Well that's what most people think about say...spiders! They can be harmless enough but you still stay the Hell away from them and this black widow right here is gonna bite my head off, chew it up and then spit it out if she catches me. Key word here  
IF.

As soon as I reach the old building I immediately begin scaling the drain pipe leading up to the roof all the while the banshee screaming louder than ever.

"ROSA, GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Come and get me if you're so desperate for me to come down!"

Yay parkour for the win! I walk along the roof of the main building, minding my step of the old tiles. I reach one of the old towers and begin to climb up, where my little hang out spot would be. Since the tower is REALLY old the top part was blacked off for 'safety' reasons meaning the only way to get in was to climb. As I make my way up to the small window I can hear Sister Mary call out to the other nuns all the while promising me a punishment I'll never forget, and I don't doubt that.

I quickly scramble inside my little hideout which isn't really much to look at. The whole place looked like it was falling apart but it's my home away from...well I can't consider this place a home really. Old duvet covers and blankets piled up in one corner where I usually lounge around, beside it we're a few books that I'd read every now and again, along with my sketch pad and violin. The old stone walls had moss growing in some places with a few beasties here and there, on said walls were a few of my paintings that I hung up to make it seem somewhat colourful (despite the fact it turned out to be a piss poor job).

Okay so enough about my depressing surroundings and let's focus on the one thing everybody's obviously interested in: me. Hehe just kidding I'm not interesting, just your simple little orphan who's going to get tossed out into the big bad world as soon as I turn eighteen.

For starters my names Rosabella Fiore, I'm sixteen and I've been stuck in this Hell hole for eleven years. Why am I here you ask? Not. Telling. Yet.

What else...I'm an artist for one and I play the violin, incase for those who obviously have the memory of a damn goldfish and forgot after reading my 5 star review of my humble abode. Cue sarcasm.

I've never had a boyfriend (don't want one either, because why?) and I only have one friend in this entire shit stain of a building; Gilda. Because anyone who can put up with my witty humour and my personality in general are automatically friends. Yay for friendship!

I pick up a book and plop myself on the massive duvet pile, getting comfy. As I read I can hear thunder coming on along with rain, great another storm. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while.

Eventually I begin to dose off, this place may look like a dump but it's cozy. I can feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until finally I can no longer fight the most beautiful thing that is sleep (I already miss my bed).

Dream

"Rosa, you have to run! You turn round go hide into the forest and don't you dare look back!"

"But mama! What about you?!"

"I'll be okay baby girl, I'll be okay. Remember I love you and papa too. Now go! Run!"

Mama kissed me on the forehead and ushered me to run into the nearby forest. You see we lived in a small village where the nearest city was 50 miles away and so that meant that a massive target was on this place for crime.

Burglars had raided our home during the night, and when my parents caught them, things got messy.

I watched as one of the scary men tackled my mother, she was screaming and struggling in hysterics, trying to break free of his grip.

"ROSABELLA RUN!"

"Don't let the brat get away!"

I turned heel and legged it, straight to the old small forest, with one of the robbers chasing me. I felt something grab onto the back of my shirt with a dirty hand trying to cover my mouth. My first instinct was to bite.

"ARGH YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

That gave me the chance I needed to get away, however it wasn't long before he gave chase yet again. I turned a corner and slid beneath into the roots of an old oak tree. My heart was racing and by now my body was running on pure adrenaline. I watched as the burglar stopped to look around trying to find me. He had a knife in one of his hands that promised bad things if he found me.

Soon I could hear police sirens in the distance, making the man curse and back off. He pulled out a cellphone and quickly dialed in a number.

"Hey, the brats run off somewhere...I know I know, but come on who's gonna believe one little pipsqueak...the kids like 5 I doubt she'll survive long out here...look we don't have time the cops are gonna be up our asses if we don't get moving!"

With that he hung up, turned tail and ran in the opposite direction. I quietly come out of my hiding place and look around, trying to figure out what to do. Mama and papa will be okay, they'll come get me I know it!

Suddenly I'm pulled by the hair backwards, something forcing me to look into the eyes of the devil.

"Thought you could escape huh?"

He smirked and brandished his knife, quickly bringing it down towards my throat-

"AHHHHHHHH"

I shoot up, panting and sweating, my heart going a million miles a minute. Why? Why am I dreaming of that now?

The murder...I felt like I was gonna throw up but I held back.

Those men are the reason why I'm stuck in this living Hell. They broke into our home but it was a robbery gone wrong and what do they do? Get rid of the witnesses.

One of them did chase after me after mama told me to run and hide, but afterwards I refused to leave until daylight broke. The cops found me and dumped me on the nearest orphanage outside Roma. That's the only up side, I can sometimes sneak my way into the city and hang around the colosseum for a while, afterwards just stroll about the streets until I'm missed back at the home. What? Didn't know I lived in Italy? My name means beautiful rose flower. I know it's cheesy, stupid and makes me question my parents choices in names. My mothers names was Lucianna meaning light and my fathers Renato meaning reborn.

I'm not gonna lie, I miss my parents, so much. I still remember crying myself to sleep the first few nights of being here, silently begging God to bring back my mama and papa. That was when I met Gilda, she was the only person who would even talk to me without it meaning insulting or demeaning. She quickly became mia roccia: my rock. I swear she was the only angel in this church and honestly I don't what would've happened to me if she wasn't here-

"ROSA YOU UP THERE?!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear- er she. I quickly scrabble up and poke my head out the old window to spot the blond haired angelo. She couldn't climb up since she didn't know much about free-running but she knew about my little hideaway.

"Cara mia! What's up?!"

"Come on down! The she-devils finally given up on you!"

Now THAT is total bullshit right there. Mary's got a bad habit of luring her prey into a false sense of security, ah Gilda such a naive little cretin you are.

I quickly climb down the old tower while looking at the beautiful sunset, how long was I asleep? It only felt like 5 minutes...

"Hey Rosa? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

I swear to God she's a psychic! How?! How?! HOW?!

"It's nothing you need to worry about cara mia, I'm perfectly A okay!"

She gave me a suspicious look to see through my lie, I honestly think she's a lost witch that's looking for her perfect coven (in a good way).

"Hmm you'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

"You know I would."

"Well...okay."

Thank God! I really didn't want to tell her about my nightmare or that I've been revisiting old memories. Bless her, always so caring and willing to help others.

"Come on we better head inside and see if we can scrap any leftovers-"

"There you are you little demon!"

Well fuck me sideways with the same branch that I'm going to use to bash in this stupid banshees head in with. There she was in all her raging glory, like a damn bull getting ready to make sure that I'll be picking my teeth up from the floor in about 5 minutes.

"Hey Mary, what's up? Feeling refreshed after your afternoon dip?"

"You little devil! When I'm through with you, you'll wish that you were never born!"

"Wow! Are you on your time of the month? Oh wait you've kinda expired, my bad!"

Well she took exception to that, as she came charging, looking like she had the intent to kill.

"Well I'm off!"

"Rosa wai-"

I didn't even hear the rest of Gilda's sentence as I dashed straight towards the woods. I could hear sister bitch trying and keep up with me, but she's practically already got one foot in the grave so it was pretty easy to lose her.

Yay for tree climbing! Hehe stupid hag. I guess I could wander around here for a bit until I'm certain that the witch cleared off. It was already getting dark and the cold was beginning to nip at my skin, despite my black hoodie. However as I'm passing all the identical trees I spotted a weeping willow. Weird was that always here? It looked pretty dead since the long wilting branches seemed to be rotting away. I passed it's dead curtain to reach the centre and what I found was...well bizarre to say the least. There was a card, like a children's trading card pinned to the trunk. Why? I don't know, maybe some dumb fucknugget just decided 'you what? I'm going to do something really pointless and stupid and pin this tiny card to a tree for shits and giggles.' What? You get really weird people nowadays.

I peeled off the card and looked at its other side, there was a mark on it. It looked...wait is that Egyptian? I think it's the eye of Horus? I'm not sure I don't really pay attention much in history or cultural lessons.

All of a sudden the damn thing started glowing! Okay I usually don't judge cause hey you can make your own decisions and all but Im pretty sure I didn't take anything to be hallucinating!

The light got brighter and brighter to the point where I was blinded, followed by the sensation that I was falling. It felt like an eternity until I landed on something. Something soft and warm. Until that something started moving!

"Argh get off of me!"

I opened my eyes, only to find myself starting into a pair of purple orbs, with only one thing coming out of my mouth:

"Bellissimo."


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY ROSABELLA

Chapter Two

Okay I'll admit, I believe that people are generally really comfy, like nah can't be bothered moving comfy. And I'll admit this guy was comfy...apart from the fact that he was giving me a death glare that made it seem like I'd just ran over his dog.

"Do you mind?!"

I couldn't spit out an answer, how could I? His eyes..they're purple! And I thought mine looked strange.

"Belissimo, Vorrei che le mie erano così" (very beautiful, I wish mine were as well)

I muttered to myself, not realising that the person underneath me could hear what I just said.

"What in the name of Ra...? Look just get off of me already!"

That snapped me out of my mini trance. I quickly scrambled off the guy to get a better look at him. Tan skin, pale blonde hair and purple eyes...he's soooo cute! And I mean that in an "awwww look at the little guy" way...um scratch that he's not little  
/since he seems to be a whole head taller than me. He's wearing a purple...dress? I noticed that the floor beneath me was shaking slightly, holy shit is this an earthquake?! I quickly looked at my surroundings to see that I'm on a fucking boat! HOW!?  
/I was in the woods 5 minutes ago! I could see that we were heading towards a large city, not one I'm familiar with. Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..er I mean Roma. Wait did this guy just say Ra? Isn't that an egyp-

"Who are you?! You better answer me quickly or suffer the consequences!"

He pointed a weird golden rod at me, one end had two wing-like shapes on it with an eye in the middle...hang on, THAT'S THE SAME EYE ON THAT CARD I FOUND! And yet the only thing I found myself saying is:

"Are you some sort of drag queen? Not that I'm judging cause daaaaamn you pull it off well."

...A full minute passed with the blonde giving me what I assumed was a mortified look which quickly turned into rage.

"..you..you dare!.."

"Master Marik! What's going on?!"

Another guy came running, probably from the cabin part of the ship, I don't know! I know nothing about boats!

"Odion! Seize this trespasser!"

Now I like to think that I can handle myself, however I know when I'm outmatched. This guy was a giant compared to me so fighting him would be like a mouse going up against a tiger.

Immediately the human tank charged towards me and made an effort to grab me, however I ducked, landing a kick to his shin before frog leaping over his back to make a run for it. There's got to be a life boat somewhere.

I quickly scrambled on top of the cabin roof to get a Birdseye view of the deck...and the odds aren't in my favour, yay for me.

Just as I was about to jump down the cabin was surrounded by more people dressed in the same purple getup.

"Well looks like the lady-boys are coming to town!"

I spotted the blonde, Marik I think his name was, and he did not look happy.

"Master we have her surrounded."

"Good now watch as this pitiful wretch becomes my mind slave!"

The golden rod in his hand glowed, however just as it did, a burning sensation had spread across my shoulder making me cry out in pain.

"bastardo! Che diavolo stai facendo!?"

(Bastard! What the Hell are you doing!?)

I reverted back to my mother tongue which happens a lot whenever emotions overcome me. There was surprise in the boy's eyes as he realised what he was trying to do wasn't working.

"What? But how?! The millennium rod has never failed me before! What have you done?!"

Before I could answer back with a smart-ass comment, I was tackled down by the human tank. One of my arms were pinned behind my back, while the other managed to break my fall a little. One of the guys arms was wrapped around my neck with the other pinning  
/my arm.

"Master I've captured her."

I believe myself to be a decent human being, I'm civilised, polite..ish and not every sentence that comes out my mouth has a sarcastic remark to it. But if some fuck nugget thinks it's okay to tackle me to the ground then yeah to Hell with being a "civilised  
/human". Before anymore of those guys could help out I sunk my teeth into my captors arm which gave me enough time to ram the back of my head into his nose.

Quickly he released me and I scrambled up and bolted, no time to get a life boat so I did the next best thing: I jumped off the damn boat. Yes I know it's stupid but hey I'm desperate here!

The freezing temperature of the water hit me like a slap in the face, a thousand needles piercing my skin. A shot of fear soon enveloped my body, making my muscles feel like lead. As I try to get a hold of myself, two golden hellfire eyes stare right  
/at me, black and crimson scales invade my vision, mocking me, taunting my fear.

Il mio demone interiore (my inner demon). It's been such a long time...

~flashback 8 years~

"Aww come on Rosie it's just a swim!"

"Don't bother the freaks too scared!"

"Maybe she just needs a little encouragement!"

Three girls that were about a year older than me towered my small frame. Caterina, Isabella and Beatrice, ever since I arrived at the orphanage these girls had made it their mission to make my life a living Hell and the reason? My eyes. Yup because of  
/my eyes these three decided to make me their victim.

"Come on little mostro (freak) it's just a little water."

Right now we were at the beach, a little trip that the orphanage planned. So far I hate it I'm sure you already know. I was cornered on top of a few rocks with the sea to my face and facing off against the three demons. Suddenly Beatrice shot forward  
/and shoved me hard enough to fall into the water, I tried to scream but salty water instantly filled my mouth making me choke.

I started flailing around desperate to break the surface but I just kept sinking further. More and more water filled my lungs and I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy, before I could close them that demone, that snake showed itself to my face.

"...save...can't die..."

"...no time...CPR!"

Heavy weight was pushing into my ribcage over and over, feeling like that my bones would cave in from the force. With a jerk I was awake hysterically coughing up sea water with a lifeguard beside me and two Sisters checking me for anymore injuries.

"Oh thank the lord! Little missy you had us all worried!"

I couldn't speak, I was just so...tired, mama I wanna sleep maybe I'll see you..when I close my eyes again..

~flashback end~

No! I refuse to have that happen again! Quickly I swam up to the surface, but not before seeing the fury in the serpents eyes. I'm no longer afraid of you il mio demone interiore.

I broke the surface and immediately began swimming towards the unfamiliar city. I could hear the blonde teen behind me curse and command his little bitches to try and come after me. Swimming faster I reach the harbour and pull myself up, oh land I've  
/missed you! The boat was right behind me so I quickly sprinted off, my wet clothes weighing down my movements slightly.

I couldn't risk them catching me again, so I scramble up the side of an old building and began to run across the rooftops. 10 minutes later I found myself in what seemed to be the 'heart of the city'. I took a look around and well last time I checked  
/a city's meant to be filled with busy people buying random shit, but nope here this city's busy with people wearing the weirdest gadgets on their arms, battling monsters and making me feel like I'm on drugs.

I climb down the side of the building I was on and walk around the streets. People gave me strange looks probably cause I was soaked to the bone.

"Hey you!"

What? I looked around and the thing that my eyes landed on was a small...kid? He looked about I don't know nine?

"I challenge you to a duel!"

A what now? Is this kid okay? I mean he seemed normal, brown hair, blue hoodie..oh nope he wearing the weird device on his wrist.

"Um...what?"

"You heard me! I challenge yo- wait do you even have a duel disk?"

"A what now?"

He lifted his arm showing me his 'duel disk'. Oh so that's what's it's called.

"Uh no sorry don't have one."

"Do you even have a deck?"

"..."

I just gave the shrimp a blank stare, which seemed to irritate him a little. Oh come on! What did I do now!?

"You've got to be kidding me! Why are you even wandering around here during the Battle City Tournament?!"

"Look I don't know where I am! What's going on or what this tournament is!"

I was on the brink of tears at this point, everything was just becoming too much for me. I mean I'm somehow transported to a different place, some maniac tries to kidnap me, I jump off a boat, swim to said city and now I have some little prick yelling  
/at me as if I just burnt down a fucking church or something! I swear if something else happens that pisses me off-

"Hey pal, can't you see that you're upsettin' the lil lady here?"

The voice behind me made me jump and turn around where my face was met with a chest. I looked up see whoopie another blonde! Only this one's a lot more taller. He had a Brooklyn accent and another one of those duel disk things.

The other kid just 'tsk'ed and walked off, mumbling something that sounded like "losers".

"Grazie, you have no idea on how bad of a day that I've been having."

"Hey no problem, always here to help a damsel. Name's Joey by the way."

I felt my eye twitch at the damsel comment. Okay Rosa don't bite off the nice persons head."

"piacere di conoscerti (nice to meet you). I'm Rosabella Fiore."

"If ya don't mind me asking, what are you Italian?"

"What gave it away?"

No bad Rosa! You have to be nice!

"Woah easy there! Feisty lil thing aren't ya?"

"Sorry sarcasm is my natural defence."

He laughs a little at my small joke, not realising that I was being a little bit serious. What? It is!

"How come ya don't have a duel disk? Aren't ya competing in the tournament?"

"I don't even know what this is about. Let's just say that well I'm just a TEENY bit lost."

"Huh, how about we go find my friends and then we can help ya find your way."

"If you don't mind me asking, what city are we in?"

Joey did a double take and gave me a disbelieving look, what? I told him I was lost.

"Wow, ya really are lost, you're in Domino City."

...never heard of it. There is no city in Italy called 'Domino'. Wait, am I even in Italy anymore?! Knowing my chances probably not.

"Hey Rose, ya coming?"

"Uh yeah, wait up!"

I quickly caught up with the Brooklyn blonde, hoping to get some insight to my situation here but it couldn't get any worse right? Right?

...

Give it an hour before life decides to royally screw me over..again.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY ROSA!

Chapter Three

I like walks, since they allow me to think. But right now this walk is just plainawkward.

"So uh, Rosa- wait ya don't mind if I call ya dat right?"

"Rosa...I like that nickname. Sure you can call me that."

Yay! I've got my old nickname! I smile brightly at Joey, happy that I've made a new friend. After all a lot of people don't take to me too well.

"So if ya don't mind me asking, what part of Italy are ya from?"

"I...live outside Roma."

He doesn't need to know that I live in an orphanage.

"What?! Really you lived near the capital?! Dat's amazing!"

I blushed at the compliment, I'm not used to having male friends. All the boys at the orphanage always found it hilarious to torture me.

"Grazie you're really nice Joey."

"Wha? Why ya acting so surprised? It's like no ones ever been nice to ya before."

"Well...you could say that."

As we were walking three figures came running towards us. Two guys and a girl.

"Hey Joey! Over here!"

The girl yelled out catching the blondes attention.

"Wha-Teà! Tristan! Bakura! Hey guys! We've been looking for ya."

"Hey Joey, who's this?"

"Uh right! Guys this is Rosa, Rosa these are my pals, Teà, Tristan and that's Bakura."

Joey pointed to each of them, Teà a brunette that seemed really cheery, Tristan a tall dude with hair that looks like it's just saying 'fuck gravity'. Now for Bakura...white hair and there's something about this one that seems...off.

"Ciao, I'm Rosabella, piacere di conoscerti." (Nice to meet you)

Teà had a confused look on her face before it exploded into pure joy and excitement.

"Oh you're Italian! That's so cool! The language sounds more beautiful than I thought it would."

Awww she's so sweet.

"Ah..w-well, grazie..."

"What part of Italy are you from? Is it hot there? What's the food like?"

My God the questions go on and on. She's adorable but does this girl ever take a breath?

"Geez Teà, easy on the questions there."

Tristan stepped in to try and hold off Teà's barrage of questions. I'm grateful for that. She seems nice but a bit overwhelming.

However all the while I kept my eye on Bakura, he's seemed quiet, but that didn't change the fact that I was getting danger signals from him. Like there's something not right. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end...I'll need to be  
/careful with him.

"Hey guys looks at this! Isn't that Meiko? What's he doing on a sea show poster?"

And there goes the attention straight to something entirely different. Not that I'm complaining-

"Ya right dere Teà, how about we go pay a visit to this freaky fish guy? I feel a duel comin' on!"

Joey suddenly sprinted off followed by Teà and Tristan which left me and the snow cone. Alone. Great.

I turned to speak to him but as soon as I saw his face a chill went down my spine. The albino had the CREEPIEST damn look on his already unnerving face. He's smiling and not the good kind. Right now it made him look like he was getting ready to kick baby  
/animals for shits and giggles.

"Dude seriously go back to looking like a baby snowball it's a lot easier on the eyes."

"Silence mortal, you're the least of my concerns right now."

Woah! What! Rude little piece of bird shi-

WACK!

I scuffed him at the back of the head for that remark, only to have the collar of my shirtyanked forward and a very pissed off Bakura looking at me straight in the eye.

"You'd best watch your actions from now on wench. I don't take too kindly to those who disrespect me."

"And I don't take too kindly to assholes who clearly have some sort of inferiority complex bullshit going on."

I could see pure rage overcoming his face, so I thought of the quickest way to get away from him. I kicked him. In the nuts. Really hard. Immediately he let me go, clutching himself in agony before I sped off in the opposite direction. No way am I gonna  
/stick around long enough to see the results of my actions. Fuck. That.

Finding the nearest drain pipe I scale it to the top of the building, which had a flat roof that I was able to rest on for a bit. I should go find Joey and the others, they were heading towards some sort of sea-show, now I just have to figure out how  
/to get there. I could just run across a few building tops until I find it, but that could take forever...

I begin to stroll across some of the buildings for a awhile until a VERY familiar voice reached me.

"You're in my way!"

Fuck. Sake. I peak over the edge of the building I was on, looking down at the alleyway below to find the same drag queen that tried to 'take over my mind'. Only this time he was wearing a sleeveless purple hoodie and had a killer ride (he's got taste  
/?). At the moment his attention was on...snowball? Bakura.

"You have something I seek"

Well good to know he's still talking like a damn creeper...hehe jeepers creepers-no! Bad Rosa! Focus and don't let them see you.

"Give me your millennium item and you may pass by."

I can already see the cogs turning in blondies head: Hahahahaha...fuck no.

"Why do you want my item?"

"You could say I'm a collector..."

I tuned out the rest of what snowball said, he just droned on and it seemed drag queen has the same idea.

"My name is Marik."

"I don't care."

DAAAAAAAMN snowball did someone shove a spiked stick up your ass that left splinters on the way down? Geez and I thought I was a bitch.

"You can have my millennium rod, but you have to do something for me first."

"Why should I help?"

"CAUSE IT'S FUCKING POLITE THAT'S WHY!"

Both males froze and looked up to where I was perching up on the ledge...Rose you're an idiot. This is why sarcasm is bad for you kiddies, you can't keep your damn mouth shut.

I saw recognition in the drag queens eyes..wait his name's Marik...Marik that's actually a nice name.

"You!..."

"Wench!"

"HIYA DRAG QUEEN! SNOWBALL!"

Both males looked pissed at my nicknames for them. Personally I think they're cute.

"Get down here wench! I've still yet to send you to the shadows for your actions!"

"For what? You grabbed me and I kicked you in the balls! You were asking for it snowball!"

"You know this girl?"

Marik asked Bakura, though the little albino was staring me down with daggers.

"How about she comes down from there to join us?"

The weird rod in Marik's hand lights up and that familiar pain in my shoulder comes back full force. I clutch at it in agony as the burning sensation intensifies, however I didn't take into account that I was on a bloody roof! So I lost my footing and  
/fell down into the alley. I scream as I plummet straight to the concrete below, only to have my fall broken.

I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on...Marik!

"Wow you're starting to become my personal crash mat."

"Get off me now!"

I'm yanked off by none other than snowball, who looked about ready to kill.

Marik quickly got up and pointed the rod at me,

"Why can't I control your mind?!"

"How should I know!? I've never seen that thing before!"

I struggle against Bakura, swinging blindly hoping that I would be able to strike him. I launch my head back, hitting him right in the face, I quickly turn to see that I've given him a busted lip and a bruised nose. Wow now he looks pissed. Before Bakura  
/could make a grab for me, Marik stopped him.

"Wait! This could work out in our favour."

"What do you mean you fool?!"

"This girl is going to help us out."

"Like Hell I am!"

I take a swing at the bronzed skinned teen only for him to duck and pin my arms to my back.

"Now let's see what happens when you're exposed to my millennium rods power. If I can't control your mind, if may affect you in another way."

The rod glowed bright and like before on the roof the pain returned making me cry out.

"NO! STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

Marik put the rod down while stil restraining me,

"Where?!"

"M-my shoulder..."

Without asking for my permission (of course not...little perv) my shirt was yanked down and I hear the drag queen gasp. Because of my position I had no idea what surprised him.

"Where did you get this?"

His voice lowered to a dangerous tone, it sent chills up and down my spine because I know if I say the wrong thing I'm fucked.

"W-what are you on about?!"

"Don't play coy! Where did you get this engraved!?"

"You damn psycho! I don't know what you're on about!"

Marik's grip on my arms tightened, making it feel as if the bone would snap if he didn't loosen his hold soon.

"Marik! Stop this foolishness, the girl doesn't know."

"How do you know she's telling the truth?!"

"I'm the master of lies and deceit, I can spot a lie a mile away."

As the two were arguing, tears began rolling down my face; I hate this feeling. The feeling of being useless, defenceless, pathetic. The only markings I have are the scars I've received over the years from fights. I'm not ashamed of them but I don't like  
/people looking at them either. I was brought out of my humiliation when Marik released me and then spun me around to face him. He held up the rod to my face, pressing one of the sharp ends to my cheek, hard enough to draw blood.

"If I find out your lying about this; I will show you what true terror feels like."

"I don't even know what you're going on about! What's on my shoulder?!"

Again that look of surprise, lavender orbs that hold so much emotions; anger, hate...sadness. But that was quickly wiped away by annoyance.

"Don't tell me you forgot the ritual! It's the only way for you to have gotten that mark! How you managed to get it I don't know, you're not even of Egyptian descent!"

"What's that even got to do with anything! I don't know what you're going on about! I was just a normal girl that lived in Italy and all of a sudden I'm landing on your 'better-than-thou' bratty ass before SWIMMING to a city I've never heard of! What  
/in the flying blue fuck is going on!"

For a moment both males looked a little terrified. Marik backed off a little and a few seconds later Bakura started laughing.

"Hahahahaha, Marik this little thing truly has no idea! Hahahahaha!"

The blondes bangs covered his eyes so I could tell that he was in deep thought, before he shot a glare at Bakura and grabbed onto my forearm.

"Dude, hands off."

"Silence, you'll stay with me from now on until I figure out what your role is in all this. Don't you dare mess up my plans or you'll regret it understood?"

"Andare a cazzo." (Go fuck yourself)

Marik gave me a somewhat confused/pissed off look, haha shit for brains can't understand me. I think may start speaking in Italian more, if only to piss him off. This is gonna be so much fun, well not for him, but for me: a fucking field day! One of the  
/only other things that's bugging me now is, what the Hell is on my shoulder?


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY ROSABELLA!

 **Chapter Four**

After the whole alleyway fiasco, Marik had his 'big brother' drag me back to the same boat that I'd managed to dive off of before. Though fair to say I wasn't amused,

"Dude I'm bored."

"Not my concern."

Right now I'm with tall, dark and criminal convict if the markings on his face are anything to go by. At the moment I've been restricted to a room but hey at least I'm not lonely.

"So what's your name? Oh right Odion! Listen I'm real sorry about biting you...and head butting you...and kicking you in the shin-"

"Silence."

Wow looks like the human tank isn't very talkative. Can't blame him, I mean if I were forced to hang around a bat shit crazy lady-boy that can't seem to close that gaping hole in the middle of his face then I'd probably just pipe down as well...along with the fact that I probably wouldn't have a chance to talk.

"I know you want me to be quiet but how come blondie got all pissy when he saw my shoulder?"

"Master Marik explained that you went through a similar ritual to what we had. You have an Egyptian eye engraved onto your skin."

...um I beg your fucking pardon? Last time I checked I don't have anything on my shoulder, no tattoos or any body modifications whatsoever. Is he shitting me?!

"Um I think you're REALLY mistaken, I've never had anything done to me in my entire life."

"Lying will not help. Master and I are very easily able to recognise that mark for we both went through the same thing."

"Really with you I couldn't tell."

Sarcasm dripped from my mouth as scar-face glared harshly at me. Now I've pissed him off; good serves him right for calling me a damn liar. You know what? I take back my apologies; instead of kicking or biting I'll use a wrench if I have to!

"Don't even think about it."

"Huh?"

"I recognise that look; you're planning on escaping. Don't bother, you're remaining here until master says otherwise."

Don't hit him Rosa. Don't hit him. Okay I can see how this dude and Marik can be related: they both clearly can't take a joke.

"How come you call him master if you're brothers?"

Odion's eyes widened a little before having cold steel wash over them. Was that...sadness?

"My relation to the Ishtars are none of your concern."

"Ishtars...so that's Marik's last name and by that plural there's more."

"You'd be best to stop prying now, master Marik will be returning shortly."

Well someone's loosing patience, can't blame him. It's my fault for being a nosey shit, I would probably react the same way. No one here needs to know about where I came from, I shivered at the thought of the pitying looks I would receive if word got out.

"Master."

Oh whoop-dee-fucking-doo here we go, ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the bane of my existence at this very moment. Marik stood there with a smug look on his face as he looked down his nose at me. Bastardo.

"Odion how was our 'guest'?"

"Not too bothersome."

He nodded before turning his attention back to me, he knelt down and exposed my shoulder, only this time he forcefully turned my head to look at the mark. It wasn't big but it wasn't exactly unnoticeable as well, I could see where the scar tissue rose up and where the ink created the shape of the eye of Anubis. That same fucking eye.

"I don't believe you when you say that you have no idea on how you got this. Anyone who goes through the ritual does not forget the agony it brings!"

Okay you know what? Fuck you idiota! I wrenched my head from his grip and then head butted him right in the nose. He stumbled back and a groan of pain escaped him. He quickly covered his nose where blood was beginning to drop down. His eyes stared at me with pure rage and hatred.

"I'm getting sick of you invading my personal space and trying to intimidate me! I've met bigger and badder than you only you've got a whole stupid god-complex going on! Leave me be!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I continued my rant. I'm sick of this, sick of everything! I want everything to make sense is that so much to ask?! Why?! WHY?! WHY?!

Before long I was a blubbering mess that couldn't even form correct sentences, I know that I wanted to escape from my life in the orphanage but not like this!

The whole time Marik and Odion had stayed silent as I let out my emotions, my rage, my confusion and my sadness.

"Per favore lasciami andare, I don't even know what's going on." (Please let me go)

Marik just stared at me blankly but I could tell that he was still pissed about the head butt.

"Odion, keep an eye on her, I have a duel and a puzzle to win."

"Yes master."

I blocked out everything else I exhaustion took over, making my eyelids become heavy and forcing me into unconsciousness.

~time skip~

I jerked awake by the sound of smashed glass, I looked up to see Marik breathing heavily in rage, on the floor was a broken glass that seemed to have had water in it.

"Wow what pissed in your cheerios?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

I only received a glare from the bronze teen as he paced the room seeming to be in deep thought and mumbling to himself.

"...need a new plan...Joey...mind slave...puzzle...pharaoh."

Uhhhh what? Wait Joey!

"You said Joey, do you mean Joey Wheeler?"

Now THAT made him stop dead in his tracks, he stalked over towards me, grabbed me AGAIN by my chin and making me look at him in the eye.

"How do you know Joey Wheeler?"

"I met him a few hours ago, before I ran into you and snowball in the alleyway. Hehe that sound weird, like you two were having a forbidden romance or something."

As soon as I said that I cracked up laughing, oh god! That's just too good! I can imagine it now; poor sweet Bakura sneaking away from his friends in order to see his one true love: Marik. I kept on laughing while Marik made a sound of disgust at my implication.

"If you're friends with Wheeler then this could work out for me."

"Hahahahaha-what?"

"You're coming with me to the Battle City finals."

Yes dad! God you're so bossy! It's not fair! I snorted at my little sarcastic thought.

"What the Hell's Battle City?"

"What? Come on I may have lived in a tomb for most of my life but even I know what Battle City is. Have you ever played Duel Monsters?"

"Never heard of it."

Now the look on his face was absolutely comical. Eyes widened in disbelief as he struggled to form a sentence. It's almost like he's a little kid that's just found out that santas not real.

Though thinking about our little moment now actually makes me feel a little sad, because if we had met under different circumstances we probably could've been friends. I know I could use more of those.

I was brought out of my depressing thoughts as a bronze hand snapped its fingers in front of my face.

"Hey listen! I don't appreciate being ignored."

"Well too bad I'll probably be doing that a lot."

Drag queen shook his head and turned away with a scoff while gripping the Millennium rod tightly.

"I don't have time to deal with you at the moment, I need to figure out a way on getting that puzzle and the remaining God cards."

"Nawww Marik we're you going soft on me just then?"

"Don't speak such foolishness girl-"

"Rosabella."

I cut him off sharply, if he's going to address me then it'll be by name, not wench, not girl not anything else.

"Rosabella..."

He tested out the word and shrugged his shoulders in a none-caring gesture. Wow thanks blondie you really love taking others into consideration don't you?

"Now would you PLEASE explain to me what's going on."

Reluctantly Marik sat down beside me and began explaining everything and I mean EVERYTHING. The pharaoh, Joey, his friends and even his own life and how he was going to become the pharaoh by taking his 'power'. Yup definitely got issues going on and I'm guessing it's to do with family and it's not too hard to figure out.

"So your family was responsible for protecting this pharaoh's tomb? And there's an ancient power that you're trying to get?...do I look like I've just taken acid?"

What you thought I would believe his story? Ha! Come on I wasn't born yesterday.

Marik looked more than a little insulted at my denial to believe him. He stood up and turned his back to me,

"I wouldn't expected you to understand, what do you know of hardship? You've lived on the surface your entire life while I was expected to rot away underground."

What do I know of hardship? I lost my parents years ago, I was shipped off to a Hellhole of a children's home, bullied and tormented everyday and only ever had ONE friend. Yeah what do I know of hardship? What do I know of suffering? I guess I should be fucking grateful!

I refused to speak to him after that, letting him believe that he got the last word in. I get it, he was expected to live underground for the rest of his life waiting for a ghost that would probably never returned, but that doesn't excuse him for being a total dick!

I was pulled to my feet with Marik grabbing onto my forearm again. He took me out of the room and let me down a hallway that seemed to go on forever. I thought his boat was small! We finally made it to-oh shock horror!- another room. Marik opened the door and practically tossed me inside. Prick.

"You'll stay here for the time being. Tomorrow we head for the battle city finals. Don't even bother trying to escape."

He slammed the door without giving me a chance to respond. Well someone's on their time of the month. Hehe maybe he needs chocolate...now I want chocolate, life isn't fair! No stop it Rosa, you've been doing this too much lately!

I looked around the room and there was literally nothing but a tiny window and a bed. Well I won't complain about that, I could be sleeping on worse things. I collapsed on the soft mattress and inhaled the scent, vanilla, cinnamon and...wait is that testosterone?! AM I IN MARIK'S ROOM?! Fuck me if I am he sure doesn't give a two shit flying fuck about the decor. I really don't think I'm going to be sleeping anytime soon.


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY ROSABELLA!

Okay I'm not gonna lie Marik can be a pretty good actor when he wants to be, all he has to do is think 'oh crap here's the very people whose lives I want to make miserable, quick look cute and innocent!'...I went too far there didn't I? Oh well no matter!

At the moment said she-male had a tight grip on my wrist as he walked in front of me at a brisk pace practically dragging me along.

"Okay so where are we going exactly?"

"I told you; to the location of the Battle City Finals, now when we get there you are not to utter a single word otherwise I'll make you suffer greatly, am I understood?"

"vai a farti fottere (go fuck yourself)"

The grip on my wrist tightened as a warning and I could see his brow furrow.

We soon reached a massive stadium, like damn! Just let me loose on that thing to run to my hearts content! As we passed the entrance I could see the silhouettes of several people, three of them I recognised to be Joey, Tea & Tristan.

"And one more thing girl, from now on call me Namu as I need to ensure that these pests don't know my true identity. Also follow my lead."

What now? Before I could give a snarky reply both Tea and Joey ran up to greet us.

"Waitda minute I recognise you two! Namu right? And Rosabella!"

"Namu you saved Bakura's life!"

"Glad I could help, how is Bakura?"

I tuned out the rest as they discussed Snowballs condition until I was snapped out.

"Hi there I'm Yugi nice to meet you."

I looked down to see a small boy with tri-coloured hair holding out his hand in a greeting. Aww he's adorable!

"Nice to meet you Yugi, I'm Rosabella but you can call me Rose for short."

"Rose that's a nice name, so if you don't mind me asking; do you play Duel Monsters?"

Awww he's so polite! Honestly we need more sweeties like this one in the world.

"No I've never played the game before; I've only learned about it from Ma-ah! Namu!"

Fuck! I nearly slipped up! Marik shot me a warning look from the corner of his eye stating a VERY clear message: fuck up and you die.

"Hey guys look another finalist!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the silhouette approaching, once they were close enough it was revealed to be...snowball?

"Bakura?! Shouldn't you still be at the emergency room after what happened?!"

"I'm quite alright now, really."

Well I can see why everyone's worried, if the bruising on his nose and black eye are anything to go by. Hehe I pack a real punch! Er headbutt.

"Wait what are you doing with a duel disk?!"

"I think that answer should be pretty obvious darlin."

What? I can't help myself, Yugi is a little darlin ️ the tri-coloured haired teen blushed in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I should've guessed that but still last I heard Bakura you were in pretty bad shape."

"Don't worry Yugi it's not like little snowball here is THAT fragile. Though the pale skin could very easily prove the fact that you look like a living porcelain doll."

...

There was a moment of silence before obnoxious laughter erupted from both Joey and Tristan at my teasing towards Bakura. Though I will admit while these guys are laughing their asses off, I could see itty bitty tick marks form around said snowball.

"Snowball?! Is dat what yer callin' im now!?"

"Yeah! Bakura the adorable little snowball!"

The two kept on laughing at the poor albino, I ever so slightly heard a whisper of a snigger and turned my head to see something truly unbelievable. There is Marik; number one douche bag on my shit list trying to conceal a case of the giggles. He had his hand up to his mouth trying to stop any laughter though it made me think that he was just pretending for show. However as soon as he caught me looking his eyes immediately froze over. Though I will admit I could still see the mirth in them. You're not fooling me, definitely not faking it.

But even if he wasn't, what's so bad about showing a little bit of happiness? It's gonna kill me on the inside to admit this but seeing him actually having a little bit of fun, made him look more...carefree..handsome.

"Come on guys quit laughing at Bakura, I for one think it's a nice nickname."

Awww bless you Tea for reminding me of Cara Mia back home...

"Hey looking someone's coming this way! It's the seventh finalist!"

Bakura pointed out the oncoming figure to get the attention off of him. Wait is that the human tank? Odion!

"Dat guy looks familiar. An dats a mug ya don't forget."

When Odion finally approached the group the dude in the white coat began to question him.

"State your name."

"I am Marik."

Eh are you fuck! Of course I already know this cause you know getting threatened and stuff.

Joey who looked about ready to blow a fuse snapped and started making threats toward Odion. No offensive there Brooklyn boy but Odion looks like the kind of guy who would very well turn someone of your stature into his little bitch. I mean come on! Big built, intimidating and all tattooed to Hell!

"I should disqualify you for kidnapping my brother, but if I did that then I wouldn't be able to win your Egyptian God card now would I?"

Note to self: white coat, brown hair, blue eyes with an ego about the size of my home country. Stay away? Or piss him off. Decisions decisions.

"Doesn't look like anyone here likes you that much tattoo-face!"

The insult came from the little one standing beside the guy who's obviously in charge. Oh I gotta teach him how to throw a proper insult, learn from the mistress of misfits little one.

"Could I have everyone's attention! Seven out of eight are now present, though you've been lead here by your locator cards, this isn't exactly the true location of the finals."

"Dude! Then what the Hell was the point in having these 'locator cards'. Idiota! (Idiot..obviously ?)"

A few minute later a huge blimp flew over our heads and began to land. Damn.

"Alright time to board the Kaiba Corp blimp! Let the Battle City Finals begin!"

I'm sorry I can't help myself, I glomped the little raven haired kid in a bear hug and began to snuggle him.

"You are just too friggin cute!"

"Hey paws off!"

He began to struggle against me but nope I have an iron grip. However a dark shadow was cast over us making me look up into the eyes of a pissed off brunette.

"I'd much appreciate it if you unhand my brother. Step out of line again and I'll personally have you thrown off this blimp."

...motherfucker just threatened me!

"Dude if I want to die from a free fall then I'll climb up to your ego and jump down to your IQ."

Joey sniggered begins his hand at my little comeback, while Marik was giving me a death glare practically demanding that I'd pipe down.

"My IQ huh? Well since I'm the inventor of all Kaiba Corporation technology then it wouldn't be that much of a fall."

"Trust me, doesn't matter how smart you are, it pales in comparison to an ego that's higher than a drugged up hobo."

Before another argument could break out two bronze arms wrapped around me and pulled me towards another body. Wait what?

"Mr Kaiba please excuse my girlfriend, she gets a little carried away sometimes."

MARIK!? OH HELL NAH!

As soon as those words slipped out his mouth questions immediately began to fly.

"Wait you two are datin?"

"Aww how long?"

"How did you get together in the first place."

Really Marik you couldn't come up with something more original? No brownie points for the she-male.

The arms holding me captive tightened ever so slightly, pulling me closer while his face nuzzled into my hair in an attempt to look bashful.

"Well its a long story really. We met while she visited Egypt and I became smitten with her."

A chorus of 'awwwws' came from the girls at the lie. No. Stop it. Please. I know I'm a good actress but when acting out something like this? No. I can't- something soft was pressed to my right cheek making my entire body freeze up. Did he just...?

Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope-

"We don't have time to dawdle so everyone get on the blimp!"

As everyone began to board Teà, Tristan, two others and I were stopped.

"Hold it we can't let you on without tournament IDs."

"What come on!"

"Please sir just let us on!"

"Oh come on Roland we can let them on, it's cool."

Little dude you are cool. I quickly ruffled up his hair playfully before being dragged away by Marik.

"Hey ease up!"

"Then hurry up girl!"

"It's Rosabella!"

I managed to somewhat keep up, until he dragged us to a room making me bump into him.

"Watch it."

"Piss off."

The Egyptian opened the door and practically tossed me inside while closing it behind him. This is where I know that shits gonna go down.

"Now you will explain what that little slip up was about."

"...what?"

"Not only did you nearly reveal my true identity, but you continuously made a fool out of me with your behaviour!"

What are you my freaking dad?! Go jump up your own ass!...well it wouldn't be too difficult considering his heads already up there.

"Me?! What about you?! Last time I checked I didn't agree to be your imaginary girlfriend!"

"I did what was necessary, you nearly got us kicked out of the tournament!"

"Oh boo hoo! Little prince might've not been able to play a children's card game, grow up!"

 **SMACK**

The atmosphere became dead silent and time seemed to stop, my cheek stinging from the strike. Marik's eyes held nothing but pure rage and hatred, well then if that's how you want to play; it happened in a split second, nearly not enough time for him to react as I tackled his body to the ground. The golden rod that he usually kept on his person was flung across the room from the crash. Instantly Marik began to struggle in an attempt to throw me off, but this time it's him that's royally fucked up. I pin his wrists with my knees and sat on his chest preventing him from moving, my fingers tangled in his locks in order to yank back his head, forcing him to look me in the eye.

 **"If you EVER put your hands on me again, I will personally send you six feet under!"**

For the first time since I've met him, Marik looked worried, scared even. This is his first time seeing me in this state. Usually I try and avoid violence but push me too far and I will snap.

Marik's breathing had become ragged, probably due to the fact that right now he was completely defenceless. No shiny rod mind control fucked up magic trick to back up his threats.

Very slowly I release him and sit back up allowing him to scramble away to reach for the discarded millennium item. But before he could use it on me I was already halfway out the door with one more demand to make.

"By the way don't ever kiss me without my permission again. You have no right to be showing any sort of affection towards me. Real or no."


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY ROSABELLA!

 **Chapter Six**

After my little...*ahem*.."situation" with Marik I quickly stormed out of the room, my head still swirling with violent thoughts. If I had stayed any longer then chances are that I definitely would've done something I'd regret. I mean yeah Marik's a top class dick but even then I don't want to physically harm him. He may deserve it sure, though I promised myself to never become like  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;"that again.

Before long I suddenly come into contact with another body, one that's a Hell of a lot taller than me. I look up to see that I've bumped into the human tank, AKA Odion.

"Watch where you're going."

"Spare me the lecture, I'm already in a bad mood from you're bastardo of a master."

I could tell that I was getting on his nerves from back talking but do I care? Do. I. Fuck.

"You should learn to respect master Marik's authority."

"And "Master dickwad" should learn not to hit girls. He's lucky that I left the situation back in the room. From the position I've just had him in, he's lucky that I didn't put him in a hospital bed."

Odion's eyes widened in disbelief, he obviously didn't believe a single word but hey what he chooses to believe is up to him.

"You lie...Marik would never raise his hand to a woman, he knows that's beneath him."

Give it time, the stinging in my cheek was completely gone but it wouldn't take long for a bruise to start forming. Part of the down side of having pale skin; I bruise WAY too easily.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Too bad! Are you and Marik from the same family?"

Now THAT made him stop dead in his tracks, Odion quickly turned towards me, the surprise still clear on his face.

"How did you come to that conclusion?!"

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, hey I may be sarcastic and not take things all that seriously most of the time but I'm no idiot.

"The way you act; first of all from what I've noticed you're going through an awful lot for Marik. When I first asked asked you about you're involvement with him you were quick to deny me any information. Not once did I see Marik use his millennium stick-thing on you, which suggests that he holds you in high regards, emotionally that is. And finally when finding out about my fight with Marik, you were quick to defend his honour, if you were nothing but a simple goon then you wouldn't care either way about his actions towards me."

After my explanation Odion lowered his head in defeat, sighing in exhaustion.

"Yes, you're half right, Marik's family took me in at a very young age."

I hummed in thought, to have someone take me in, raise me as one of their own. To be loved by a family. That is my greatest dream. That's all I ever want.

"You're lucky."

I could tell that he wanted me to elaborate, but I walked off with the intention of getting lost. I might as well physically since there's a mess in my head. I hate it when this happens.

When I think about it, I realise on how much of a good person Odion really is; I mean he's willing to be completely stripped of his pride and self-esteem for that little prick. Despite everything Marik's put him through, he still stays by him, maybe it's Marik who's the lucky one.

Before long I came across an empty room, probably for one of the finalists, walking over towards the bed I grabbed the duvet, a few snacks from the mini-fridge and proceeded my little mini journey on the blimp. I had the blanket over my shoulders for warmth and the nibbles held to my chest. Now to find my own little space where no one can bug me. I kept walking until I ended up in what could probably be the main engine room of the blimp. The machines were working away, the sound of metal echoing in the room. I found a literal corner for myself to rest, I know I could've just gone back to Marik, but if I did then chances are I would end up getting violent. At the moment I just want to be alone. No people. Nothing.

I quietly ate some of my munchies, thinking about everything that's happened so far. How am I getting back to Italy? Do I even want to go back? Hell no, not the orphanage at least. But then what am I supposed to do? Go to another foster home? Become homeless? I honestly don't know. My eyes started to drift shut as exhaustion took over, a little nap wouldn't hurt.

~timeskip~

"Rose? Hey Rose!"

"Mmmm... vattene, fammi dormire..." (go away, let me sleep)

Someone kept calling out my name, and really it was getting annoying, I just want to sleep a bit longer. Before I know it hands were on my shoulders gently shaking me awake. Slowly opening my eyes I saw a familiar Brooklyn blonde.

"Man Rose, what're ya doin' down here? Namu's going crazy with worry!"

Namu? Oh right Marik, probably just wanting to keep tabs on me to make sure that I don't fuck up his grand scheme.

"Oh sorry Joey, I just needed time alone."

"I can understand wantin' down time an all, but snoozin in the engine room? Come on the draw for the first duel's startin' soon."

"Mmhm okay."

I was still a bit drowsy but I managed to get up and follow my new friend back upstairs to where everyone else was.

We reached what was probably the biggest room in the the entire blimp, tables stocked with an all you can eat buffet, I will admit I'm feeling a little bit peckish again. I looked around at the familiar faces until I spotted a certain Egyptian blonde. As soon as he saw me at first his eyes held bloody murder before forming into fake relief. Marik quickly strolled over before tightly embracing me, probably a little bit tighter than usual as to cut off my oxygen supply.

"Thank Ra! I was worried sick about you!"

I could smell the familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon, my favourite-no! Bad Rosa!

"It's fine, I'm okay."

I really hate faking this kind of situation, mainly because I don't know what it's like to actually have those kind of feelings towards someone.

Marik pulled back a little bit, placing both bronze hands on my face as if to inspect me. He's a good actor I'll give him that.

"You're not hurt are you?"

As soon as he said that I could feel the throbbing in my cheek, he must have noticed the bruise so as pay back for earlier he slightly dug his thumb into the tender skin. A sharp pain shot through my face and down my neck as I forced back the urge to cry out. Motherfucker better be wearing his "shit yourself" pants once I get a hold of him later. Instead I turned my head and bit his thumb, hard enough to draw blood. He quickly took his hands off me to place them on my shoulders as to keep up the whole worried boyfriend scenario.

"Ah come on guys! Save dat mushy stuff for later!"

"Haha sorry Joey I can't help it! I was just so worried after she disappeared for a while."

Slithering an arm around my waist, Marik yanked my body close to his own, to make sure that I didn't wander off. Leaning down slightly he was able to whisper in my ear, making sure no one else heard.

"We'll discuss your punishment for your defiance earlier on, if you screw up at any point I will not show any mercy."

"Go fuck yourself, what I did was justified, any man who puts his hands on a woman in anger is the lowest scum on earth."

"You insolent little-"

"Shut up, you can insult me all you want but don't you dare forget if you even think about trying to physically hurt me again I will not hesitate to give you the beating of a lifetime."

I roughly tugged out of his grip and walked on over to one of the tables to get some water. It's not even been too long since I've felt so riled up and already I'm coming close to being pushed over the edge.

"It seems my brother has been giving you trouble."

I jumped and turned around to face an Egyptian woman dressed in white with a veil covering her face.

"Um, who are you?"

"My name is Ishizu, and my Millennium necklace tells me that you will aid my brother with saving the goodness in his heart."

...uh what now? Has this chick been puffing from the happy plant or something? Though now that I take a good look at her I can see the similarities that she has with Marik.

"So you're Marik's sister?"

"Yes I am, and I am here to save my brother from himself. But it looks like I'll need your help."

"Eh sorry but how can I help?"

"Do not let him tame you, that much I can say for now."

Well then this isn't totally awkward. Note sarcasm, just as I turned to ask the strange woman on how exactly I'm not to let Marik "tame" me she was gone. No really she just vanished! Poof! Gone. Is this woman a freaking ghost or something? Well considering on how creepy her brother is, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Attention finalists! The draw for the first duel is about it begin!"

Oh whoop-the-fuckie, to be honest I really can't be bothered with all this crap anymore. At the moment everyone gathered round the stage, a small machine containing small spheres with numbers printed on them came up from the floor.

"Now the next match will be decided completely by chance."

I look around to the other duelists only to realise one thing. The creepy woman claiming to be psycho-blondes older sister was nowhere to be seen. I guess she must of went back to her room then? But that doesn't make any sense considering that the first match was about to be chosen. Well I guess she must be confident that she won't be chosen then.

"We shall now begin selecting the first two duelists for the first round."

Like the possessive psycho that he is, I could literally feel Marik hovering behind me, practically breathing over my shoulder. Both of his hands were on my forearms holding me in place as if to stop me from running off. Oh yeah like there's anywhere for me to run while we're all on a blimp that hundreds of feet in the air. Cause that right there is the very definition of Einstein-like thinking.

"The two finalists have now been chosen! Bakura vs Yugi Muto!"

"Huh? Me? I duel first?"

Naww snowball it's cute when you try to act all innocent and naive. I can definitely tell that this match will be epic.


End file.
